Taken
by Keruseyu
Summary: Kel is caught trying to kill her enemy syndicate's boss. Neal gets worried, and goes to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal  
  
By keruseyu  
  
Keru- well folks, this is my new Kel fic! Lady of the Fairies is takin a break! Well, enjoy this- PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
===  
  
"Will you ever talk, girl?  
  
Kel stared into cold blue eyes, hatred in her gaze.  
  
"Go to hell, you bastard."  
  
Maggur merely smiled.   
  
He whispered something in her guard's ear, then left.  
  
Kel watched with a mizture of dread and anger as he relayed this to his partner. Her fear deepened when the other guard paled.  
  
They dragged her off to a narrow room, strapping her securely to a metal table.   
  
'I knew getting into a Syndicate was a bad idea!' She thought crazily. A needle shot into her neck. She was slumbering within minutes.   
  
===  
  
Everything was dark... so dark...  
  
Searing pain brought Kel back from oblivion. She moaned in pain. She sat up, ignoring the pain in her throat. Strangely, the only place that pained her was her neck. She felt along her throat, eyes widening as her fingers touched a long, scar-like welt across her neck.  
  
Fearing the worst, Kel opened her mouth, trying to speak. The attempt came out as a rusty rasp, and her throat hurt more than ever. 'No.' She thought. 'No!!!!!!'  
  
===  
  
The bars to her door opened. In walked Maggur, who smiled frostily as she rose. She glared at the ovbiously amused man.   
  
"Do you appreciate your new setup?" He asked thoughtfully. He raised an eyebrow at her silence, grinning widely. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He asked evilly. He tapped her throat. "Oh my! What's happened here? I'm sorry. I really did forget how useful having a voicebox is for talking."   
  
Kel's eyes widened. So that's what he had done! She had figured as much...   
  
"Have a nice stay!" The man said cheerily.  
  
He made a signal to the guards. "Take her to her new accomodations."  
  
He strode out. He was almost out the door when a primitive scream of pure rage tore through the air.   
  
"Oh, and Captain?" He looked him in the eye. "She's in for a long stay."  
  
He left, leaving a bewildered man to handle the extremely furious prisoner.   
  
===  
  
Kel glared around the room she was in. She couldn't understand for the life of her why she was here, in this chamber of rich silks and brocades, embroidered with soft threads in deep colors.   
  
The carpet she stood on was soft and plush; she admired the comfort it brought her. If she hadn't been in an enemy's castle, she could swear that she was being treated like a princess.   
  
She had searched the room thoroughly when she came in. Finding no cameras, no hidden microphones. She felt odd. Bad feelings were lurking in the shadows of fate. Something was coming; she knew it.   
  
But why shouldn't she make herself comfortable? She had chosen an outfit out of the oak wardrobe, and was wearing it. She had gone for freedom in movement, and comfort. No matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find anything that didn't have a skirt.   
  
She hated skirts. But she found one that suited her- long, flowing to her knees. The top was loose black silk with a satin collar.   
  
The door opened. Kel spun, shifting into a fighting stance. She relaxed no less when Maggur strode into the room. Her bad feeling loomed over her like a cloud. He approached carefully, eying her. "Do you know what I'm here for?" He stepped too close to her than necessary, and she backed away.   
  
"I know you're weak. That surgery will help me now." He stepped forward again, and again she backed away, fearing the worst. "For an enemy woman, you're very attractive. I'd like to make you an offer." Kel's back hit the wall; she knew what he was after. He grabbed her shoulder. "I like you. You could stay here with me." She shook her head frantically. 'No, no!!!! NO!!!!' She thought wildly.   
  
He grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her forward. "We can do my way or the hard way, girl." She fought ferociously, but   
  
he was right; she was weak. She screamed as he descended upon her.  
  
===  
  
Neal's eyes opened wide as he fell out of bed. Owen, his roomie, sat up. Gazing at his friend, lying on the floor, Owen rolled his eyes. "What is it now?" He asked groggily. Neal pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing his nose, which he swore was flat-ended. "Sorry, Owen. It's just that I'm really worried."   
  
Owen shook his head. "About Kel? She can take care of herself. Don't worry about her. She's fine. Now go back to sleep, you moron."  
  
Neal climbed back into his bunk. Owen was right, he shouldn't worry. Kel, his partner since she had been assigned to him as a small 10-year-old in need of syndicate training to feed her family. He had taught her; she had taught him. They looked out for each other. In truth, she was his little sister, the one he never had.   
  
But he could swore he heard her scream... Na, she had to be fine. Kel could definitly take care of herself. Settling uneasily into his blankets, he tried to put aside his worries and sleep.  
  
===  
  
If you folks don't get what's happening to Kel, ya'll are just ditzy. Oh- REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Taken  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
Chapter 2  
  
===  
  
Yay for reviewers! ^.^!!!! Happyhappyhappy!!!! Let me assure you, this fic is probably going to be way sadder than 'Lady of the Fairies.' (If you haven't read it, read it right away! ^.^!!!) Some people are p-i-s-s-e-d...... which makes me sad. But I finished it, so, hey!  
  
===  
  
Kel sat on the roof of Maggur's huge, ugly mansion. Tears ran silently down her cheeks. She felt so... violated. Of all the things to happen to her, this had to be the worst.   
  
Bruises covered her arms and legs from her struggles with the crazy man. Kel had fought and fought, but he still overwhelmed her.   
  
Her mind was a mixture of agony, sadness, and fury. Agony because it hurt her both physically and mentally to be forced at in such a manor, sadness because she missed her home. Fury because she, one of the best female warriors of her syndicate, had been caught, taken advantage of, and was currently completely unable to escape.   
  
She slammed her fist into the tile paving the widow's walk high on the roof. The tile split under the pressure; so did the skin covering her knuckles. She stared blankly at the blood pouring from her hand. The blood spilled slowly down her upraised arm, soaking her sleeves.   
  
Scarlet dripped from her sleeve onto the smashed tile.  
  
She grimaced. 'I swear by this blood...' She swallowed back a broken sob. 'That I will escape this fiery hell.'   
  
Turning silently, she made her way to the stairs where her escort of 20 guards was waiting. They glanced curiously at her red-stained hand, but did not question her. They would get no answer; all knew of her current speaking plight, and if they did speak to her, she would simply stare at the speaker with a dead look in her lovely hazel eyes.   
  
Many a guard liked her appearance more than she would like, but thankfully they kept their distance, knowing their employer would merely slaughter them for touching 'his' woman.   
  
Kel, of course, hated Maggur's guts, but at least it kept her privacy from being violated any further.  
  
She returned to her chambers, looking out the window at the countryside. She wanted out, but even she, the most optimistic of any of her fighting comrades, had given up almost all hope of escaping.   
  
Dismissing her guards, she examined her chamber one more time. Every stone she had pushed and tugged at at least 4 times, but a recheck couldn't hurt.   
  
She found none. Looking around the room, she found something not explored; her large wardroe. Sighing, she opened the door, looking through the clothes to the back of the piece of furniture. '  
  
And smiled as she found exactly what she was looking for.  
  
===   
  
Neal glared at his commander. "What the hell do you mean, missing in action!?" The superior warriors of their 'syndicate'- it was a rebellion, really- were in a private meeting. Neal thrust a sheet of paper into the middle of the table. It was the lists of missing soldiers in their small force- Kel's name was on the top. Only affirmed deaths were posted here; Wyldon had put it up earlier that morning.   
  
Wyldon shook his head sternly. "There is naught we can do about it. She has been missing for three weeks since she took off for her mission, and we've had no word from her whatsoever. I am afraid that she is gone for good, Nealan."  
  
Daine, the syndicate's best assassin, stepped up with her partner/husband Numair. "Is there nothing we can do?" She asked, voice desperate. "Are you positive?" Asked Falerin, one of the other commanders.   
  
Wyldon glared at them. "Would I say that if not? Maggur is still alive, and she was totally isolated."  
  
Roald, another of the leaders, nodded. "But what I don't get is how Kel could caught." He murmured. "Yeah, I know!" Blurted Owen. Being the youngest and newest to the group, he was the most outgoing, besides Alanna the Lioness. "She's our very best stealth agent, and a really good assassin to boot!" He pointed out.  
  
Alanna, who had been quiet the whole meeting, stood.   
  
Eyes blazing, she stood. "Raoul, Daine, Buri, Lalasa, Neal- come with me. We need to talk. It's urgent."  
  
Alanna dragged her chosen companions to the door, leading through the maze of halls and quickly losing the rest of the gruop- the uninvited half. She lead them into a dark corner, shoving her heel down on a particular stone. The whole wall popped up, revealing a comfy-looking, well-lit room.  
  
She gestured at the chairs, walking into the middle of the room. A bed stood in the corner, and a door was set into a wall.  
  
"Welcome to my own personal chambers." She said matter-of-factly, not quailing under their dazed stairs.   
  
She sighed at their looks. "Okay, I have a secret room! Big deal. Let's get down to business."  
  
Alanna shot each a hot purple glare and they sat down, still staring. She stood in the middle of the room, explaining her plan.  
  
"I chose each of you for this mission based on your skills. "Raoul, you're the best strategist we have. Daine's an assassin. Buri is an all-around skilled person, Lalasa works as a stealth agent. Neal, you're a really good mage."  
  
"We're going to infiltrate Maggur's castle to get her back."  
  
Neal mentally shook his head. There was no way in heaven or hell they could all get into Maggur's domain without any fatalities. He heard Alanna out, all the same. They were going to leave in two days time; he would leave tonight. He didn't have any proportional roles to play in her plan, and he could manage on his own.  
  
"Everyone got that?" Alanna questioned. They all nodded. "Okay. Prepare yourselves, people. Be ready to leave."  
  
===  
  
Neal glanced back at the hill that held within it the entrance to his home. He led his horse into the woods, mounting in the darkness.   
  
'I'm coming, Kel.'  
  
===  
  
YAY!!! CHAPPIE 2!!!! 


End file.
